


Возвращение блудного мертвеца

by Tenar30



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Post Reichenbach, Zombies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок возвращается домой на Бейкер-стрит после своей мнимой смерти. Джон и Лестрейд в это время смотрят там «Рассвет мертвецов» и налегают на спиртное, а потому решают, что Шерлок зомби, и пытаются его убить. Еще раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение блудного мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jawn of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14322) by Silver Pard. 



— Если б кто и мог вернуться в виде зомби, — изрек Лестрейд, махнув на экран банкой с пивом и явно считая этот жест всё объясняющим, — если б кто и мог. Ну, ты понял.  
— Шерлок, — согласился Джон.  
— Да уж, — сказал Лестрейд.  
— Это было бы ради науки, — с усталой обреченностью заметил Джон. Этот тон годился и для головы в холодильнике, и для галлюциногенов в сахаре, и для восставшего из мертвых соседа по квартире. — «Извини, Джон», — он довольно сносно попытался воспроизвести манеру Шерлока говорить со скоростью, лишь немного недотягивающей до _ёлы-палы, это что, блин, одно слово?_ — «но должен же я был проверить возможность стабильной жизни после полной смерти мозга — и с чего это ты не в духе, это потому, что я заставил тебя наблюдать, как я навернулся с крыши, мне нужен был высококлассный медик, чтобы гарантировать, что мой статус покойного вне подозрений, это было необходимо, я теперь, кстати, мозги держать буду в ванне». — Он сделал глубокий дрожащий вздох и посмотрел, как зомби на экране кого-то едят. — В жопу науку.  
— …Думаю, наука на такое была бы не согласна, — заметил Лестрейд.  
— Ну, это ж Шерлок, — сказал Джон. — Ты не представляешь, Грэг, что он творил со здравым смыслом. Не удивлюсь, если б и физика у него слезами облилась.  
— Я вот без понятия, Джон, а ты ж доктор — что, зомбями физика занимается?  
Джон поразмыслил.  
— Биохимия и биофизика, — наконец твердо сказал он. — Это было на экзамене.  
Лестрейда накрыло ощущение, которое с уходом Шерлока настигало его всё реже — что мир перекосился набок под весом свежеобретенных знаний.  
— Господи Исусе, у врачей теперь такие вещи спрашивают на экзаменах?  
— Нет, это был экзамен, который я устроил парням подразделения. Где-где, а в Афганистане в зомби превращаться последнее дело, с тамошней скоростью разложения.  
А Салли еще всегда поражалась, с какой стати Джон живет в одной квартире с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
— Короче, — сказал Лестрейд после неловкого молчания. Ну, в смысле. Для него неловкого. Джон, похоже, был поглощен игрой в гляделки с черепом — кто кого переглядит. — Зомби Шерлок.  
— Да, — откликнулся Джон. — Я ходил — ну, знаешь, первые несколько дней — ходил на это. Самое. На кладбище. Ждал, когда он будет выкапываться. Лопату прихватил на случай, если ему помощь понадобится. — Лицо у него жалобно скривилось, и он стал похож на скорбного щенка в свитере. — Вот только он не вылез. Не хотел он никакой помощи. Он хотел остаться там.  
Лестрейд подумал было сказать, что Шерлок, наверное, увлекся опытом с разложением и анализом собранных данных, но решил, что недостаточно пьян, чтобы пережить еще одно сморщенно-скорбное выражение у Джона на лице.  
— Всё путём, — успокоительно сказал он.  
— Вовсе нет, — несчастно возразил Джон. — Шерлок в своем репертуаре. Вечно, блин, одно презрение к законам бытия — кроме того раза, когда и в самом деле надо презреть. И тут он вдруг решает, что эти законы заслуживают внимания.  
— В жопу его, — провозгласил Лестрейд в попытке подхватить презрительный тон. — Эээ… А ты его не этого… того?  
— Всё еще не гей, — сказал Джон с усталым равнодушием человека, давно привыкшего к тому, что о его отношениях с соседом по квартире судачат все кому не лень.  
— Ну, ты был вроде как. Типа в трауре. Лицо печальное такое. Прям викторианская вдова.  
Джон уставился на него:  
— Что?  
— А что?  
— Нет, что? Это что, как-то связано?  
— Да не знаю я, — отчаянно сказал Лестрейд. — Сказал, и всё. Больше ничего такого. Я Шерлока в дверях вижу. — Он моргнул. Что-то из сказанного не вписывалось во всё остальное. Погоди-ка. — Я вижу Шерлока. Он стоит в дверях. Что-то тут не то.  
— Иди ты на фиг, — отмахнулся Джон.  
— Нет, серьёзно, зомби!  
Джон глянул.  
Шерлок глянул в ответ, вскинув руки — это, вероятно, должно было быть успокаивающим жестом, но вместо этого нажало у Джона в голове все въевшиеся в подкорку вместе с кино-штампами кнопки зомби-паники.  
— Пистолет! — рявкнул он таким властным тоном, что Лестрейд чуть не упустил из виду незаконность подобного требования. Он метнул в Джона исполненный значенья взгляд, пока сам сражался с креслом в попытке из него устроить баррикаду. Кресло, очевидно, воспользовалось его отвлеченьем в личных целях, потому как одерживало верх в этой борьбе.  
— Джон… — с безотлагательной настойчивостью позвал Шерлок, в то время как Лестрейд при помощи кресла выпихнул его из комнаты и захлопнул дверь у него перед носом.  
— Не пистолет! — поправился Джон. — Гарпун!  
— Чего, — сказал Лестрейд, хотя он странным образом был не особо удивлен.  
— Джон…  
— Тут где-то есть гарпун!  
— _Чего_.  
— Нож нож нож, — бормотал Джон, бросаясь к камину и приколотым там к полке пожелтевшим бумагам. — Нет, черт, слишком ограниченная зона поражения…  
— Джон, это уже слишком далеко зашло, _извини_ , только впусти меня…  
— О боже, мы все умрём, — простонал Лестрейд, подпирая дверь спиной, отчаявшись наконец одержать верх над креслом. — Мы слишком пьяные, чтоб защитить себя против атаки зомби. Столько муштры в Хендоне — и всё впустую.  
— Говори за себя, — сказал Джон, на заплетающихся ногах бродя по комнате в поисках оружия дальнего боя.  
— Ох, да ради… Я не зомби!  
— И вот зуб даю — он потом еще и плеваться будет от наших мозгов!  
Джон, на полдороге под стол, приостановился.  
— Ну да, — сказал он, и одна его бровь предприняла пьяную попытку приподняться. — Это же _Шерлок_.  
— В ваших мозгах всё равно никакой питательной ценности!  
— Во, слыхал? — оскорблено заметил Лестрейд.  
— Зомби не разговаривают, пропойцы безмозглые!  
— Ты был бы исключением! — взревел Джон, хватая коробку с бумагами и отбрасывая ее в сторону, когда выяснилось, что в ней нет ничего подходящего для обезглавливания. — Самый, блин, болтливый зомби в истории…  
— Я не мертв! И никогда не был! Моя смерть была фальшивкой!  
Лестрейд хихикнул в своей самодельной баррикаде, явно не в состоянии сдержаться, будучи под градусом.  
— …Пожалуй, лучше бы ты и вправду был зомби.  
— Я же извинился — это чтобы тебя защитить — Мориарти…  
— Штырь ему в зад, твоему Мориарти!  
По ту сторону двери повисло молчание.  
— Видишь, это вот людей на мысли и наводит, — сообщил Лестрейд. — Хотя нет, — поправился он. — Вот если в ближайшие пять минут случится встреча со слезами на глазах, и ты, как героиня сентиментального романа, лишишься чувств, а потом ему всё простишь, потому что он твой самый лучший друг, а мозги в ванне и убийство по случаю, чтоб его подкормить — ну подумаешь, зато он вроде как жив, а это стоит душевных терзаний — вот _такое-то_ людей на мысли и наводит.  
Повисло еще более длинное молчание.  
— …Серьезно, Грэг, заткнись.  
— От тебя никакой помощи, Лестрейд.  
— Что вижу, то и говорю, — ответил Лестрейд с чем-то похожим на пьяное достоинство.  
— Вот поэтому из тебя и детектив такой поганый, заткнись!  
— Ты зомби, а я с долбаными зомби споров не веду!  
— Ой, да… Откройте. Уже. Дверь.  
— Давай, Грэг, — ободряюще кивнул Джон. — Я тресну его этим стулом.  
— …Вы вообще понимаете, что я всё слышу?  
Лестрейд открыл дверь.  
Попытка треснуть Шерлока стулом удалась, мягко говоря, не вполне. Джон был пьян, а Шерлок не был, и ему, пусть даже мертвому по большей части, хватило смекалки увернуться.  
— Не такого я приёма ожидал, — заметил он.  
Джон хмуро зыркнул на него с пола.  
— Да? И какого же ты ожидал приёма?  
— Думал, ты можешь упасть в обморок. Бренди прихватил на всякий случай. На вот, пощупай мне пульс. Пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня обращаться к Майкрофту за письменным подтверждением того, что я жив.  
Выражение скорбящего щенка с триумфом возвратилось.  
— Да ладно, Шерлок, справимся как-нибудь, жалко что ли нескольких мозгов для друга? Можешь их в ванной держать, если хочешь.  
Лестрейд когда-то, в качестве превентивной меры, при виде Шерлока на месте преступления несколько раз стучался головой о стену; лицезреть Шерлока, делающего то же самое, было в высшей степени отрадно.  
— Я. Живой.  
— Ну да, именно это любой бы зомби и сказал, если б говорить умел, — заметил Джон.  
По исполненному безнадеги взгляду Лестрейд отчетливо понял, что Шерлок уже пожалел, что не остался мертвым.


End file.
